L'héritage du Mordor
by Vestalie
Summary: Après 3000 ans, les Nephtisis, créés par Sauron lui-même reviennent en Terre du Milieu pour prêter main forte à la communauté de l'anneau. Mais difficile lorsqu'on est la création du mal incarné de se faire accepter et surtout de résister à son appel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Le Seigneur des anneaux et son univers appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien

**Note : **J'ai commencé à imaginer et écrire cette fanfic il y a cinq ans, et je l'ai posté sous le nom assez douteux de "au-delà de notre histoire". J'ai déserté et mes petits cahiers d'écriture pendant longtemps et imaginez ma surprise et mon hilarité quand je suis tombée sur mes débuts.

Tout ça pour dire que je reposte cette fanfic dans une version relue et corrigé, au scénario parfois revisité histoire de ne pas mourir de honte. Ayez de l'indulgence, même si j'ai tout fait pour faire un OC (Out Character) crédible qui n'a rien d'une Mary Sue, l'idée de base reste sans originalité : un nouveau personnage dans la communauté. Autant dire que je me donne à fond pour que mon histoire n'en pâtisse pas !

Bref, bonne lecture ;)

**Prologue :**

_Le monde a changé. Je le vois dans l'eau. Je le ressens dans la terre. Je le sens dans l'air. Beaucoup de ce qui existait jadis est perdu, car aucun de ceux qui vivent aujourd'hui ne s'en souvient._

Tout commença il y a bien longtemps. Une poignée d'elfe fut capturée et torturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les transforma alors en créatures maléfiques et abjects : les orcs. Mais Sauron, le disciple de Morgoth alla bien plus loin.

Dans les tréfonds du Mordor, Sauron fit appel à la plus noire et à la plus cruelle des magies. Il ensorcela et tortura à leur tour les orcs. Il en fit revenir deux, mâle et femelle, à leur précédent stade d'évolution.

Dans la boue, le vice et le sang, le chaînon manquant entre les elfes et les orcs se leva. Les Nephtisis étaient nés, créatures démoniaques mais à l'apparence et à l'intelligence de leurs premiers ancêtres les elfes.

Ils furent des ennemis redoutables et cruels, massacrant sans distinctions quiconque se mettait en travers du chemin de leur maître.

Noût et Anubis, homme et femme, premiers nés de la main de Sauron, furent les guides de leur peuple et cette vénération fit monter dans leur cœur déjà perverti un désir de puissance bien plus grand encore.

Lorsque la guerre de l'anneau commença, les premières révoltes éclatèrent. Sauron payait leur tribut de sang à ses enfants, mais où était le pouvoir et la gloire qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre. Sauron compris qu'il serait ardue de maintenir sa nouvelle créature dans son giron, qu'il les avait créé trop parfaitement conscients avec un libre arbitre et des désirs.

Père indigne, maître ingrat, il convoqua Noût, mère nourricière de son peuple et lui arracha le cœur avant que sa dépouille ne disparaisse dans la lave de la montagne du Destin. Mais Noût, vengeresse, jeta une dernière malédiction quand elle compris les intentions de son suzerain.

Même dans la mort, à travers sa descendance elle traquerait Sauron et l'anneau et les détruirait. Rien ne pourrait jamais délier ses enfants de leur père, si ce n'est la destruction de l'un des deux partis.

Le Destin est parfois joueur. Sauron n'eût jamais le temps de mener ses plans à exécution, la grande armée alliée des Hommes et des Elfes étaient déjà sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin.

Et les Nephtisis quittaient le monde connu, partaient s'exiler sur une île lointaine, la haine et la vengeance chevillées au corps, abandonnant Sauron à son dernier combat et à sa défaite.

L'histoire devint une légende. Et la légende devint un mythe. Et pendant près de trois mille ans, nul n'entendit parler de la race maudite du Mordor.

Mais l'heure est venue d'accomplir la vengeance qui changera la face du monde.

**Note de fin : **comme personne n'est d'accord sur la création des orcs, j'ai choisi la version que je préfère :D

J'espère vous garder jusqu'à la fin ! Revenez vite !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le conseil d'Elrond

**Disclaimer : **eh non! J'ai eu beau faire tous les marchés noirs du coin, impossible de me les procurer. Donc, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.R.R Tolkien. (sauf les Nephtisis et tout, ça, c'est l'œuvre de mon cerveau malade.)

**Chapitre 1 : ****Le conseil d'Elrond**

La cité des elfes. Magnifique, calme, intemporelle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu tant d'agitation à Fondcombe. On se murmurait qu'une importante réunion s'apprêtait à commencer. Elle déterminerait de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'une étrange délégation traversait à pas rapides les vastes couloirs de la cité, un chuchotement constant accompagnant chacun de leurs pas, alors qu'on s'écartait d'eux sur leur passage.

Physiquement, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des elfes avec leurs corps fins et longilignes, leurs visages aux traits doux et réguliers. Mais ils dégageaient tous une aura malsaine qui aurait mis mal à l'aise même la plus insensible des créatures.

En avant de ce groupe se tenait une femme à la majestueuse, suivie de près par un guerrier à l'allure sinistre, tant à cause de son visage entièrement peint en blanc et striés de griffes noires, qu'à cause de son armure et du casque sombre qu'il portait. Jamais personne n'était en tenue de guerre dans la cité des elfes.

A quelques pas derrière, huit femmes, toutes drapées dans de longues toges pourpres, le visage caché par un voile blanc. On ne distinguait d'elles que le bout de leurs doigts et leurs yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Le guerrier foudroya du regard un elfe qui chuchotait plus fort que les autres. "Maudits". On voyait à son attitude qu'il hésitait à s'arrêter pour infliger une correction mémorable à tous ces va-nu pieds.

- Anubis.

La voix était calme et douce, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. La femme en tête ne s'arrêta pas, ne se tourna pas vers son garde du corps, mais elle n'ignorait rien de son envie d'en découdre.

- Nous sommes ici sur le territoire des elfes. Nous ne sommes pas en position de déclencher un scandale à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre de l'anneau. Alors contiens toi. Et n'oublie pas : leur mépris cache de la peur.

Anubis hocha brièvement la tête, signe qu'il obéirait, savourant intérieurement l'idée de terroriser ces êtres si calmes et prétentieux.

Tous étaient désormais réunis pour le conseil et attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Frodon et Gandalf. La tension était palpable et personne, à part Elrond, ne savait que d'autres invités étaient attendus.

Aussi lorsque la délégation qui agitait tant Fondcombe depuis arrivée fit son entrée, un vent de surprise plana sur l'assistance. Certains portèrent même la main à la garde de leur épée. Car tous étaient assez cultivés et alertes pour avoir reconnu le peuple désormais légendaire des Nephtisis. Les enfants du Mordor.

La femme en tête frappa dans ses mains et seul son garde et deux suivantes restèrent, les autres disparaissant aussi vite que l'éclair. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre place dans un silence de mort troublé uniquement par le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres lorsqu'un elfes aux longs cheveux blonds se leva avec colère et montra du doigt les invités jugés indésirables.

- Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici ? Quel intrigue mortelle avez-vous fomenté pour vous introduire ici ? Personne n'aurait eu la folie de vous convier ici.

- J'ai eu cette folie, Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

La voix grave et posée d'Elrond fut comme un éclair dans l'obscurité. Tous pensaient qu'il poursuivrait et fournirait des explications, mais il se contenta de fixer la nouvelle venue, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à elle de se faire accepter.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à garder la tête haute sous les insultes qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser. Elle plongea son regard bleu gris dans celui de l'elfe qui osait l'attaquer ainsi.

-J'ai ma place ici, messire elfe, aussi vous prierais-je de vous adresser à moi et à mes compagnons avec le respect qui nous est du. J'ai été convoquée par le seigneur Elrond lui-même pour venir vous prêter main forte dans ces heures ombres.

Et elle s'assit, sans chercher à se présenter. A quoi bon, ils étaient tous pour le moment prêt à la renvoyer séance tenante.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide des Nephtisis ! Partez chien du Mordor !

-Legolas, mon amis, calmez-vous, fit Elrond avec autorité, Contrediriez-vous mes ordres ?

-Il a pourtant raison, remarqua Grand-pas, la mine sombre, ce sont des êtres maudits qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Pourquoi inviter le mal dans votre demeure Messire, alors que l'Anneau Unique est en ces murs ?

Elle sembla s'offusquer de ces paroles.

-Le mal dites-vous ? N'est-ce pas un homme qui a refusé de détruire l'Anneau ? Je ne me sens, en ce cas, guère concernée par ce sobriquet... Quel est-il déjà ? Ah oui, "race maudite".

Ce fut la réplique de trop pour Legolas qui, tandis que le descendant d'Isildur ne relevait pas l'insulte, s'avança d'un air menaçant vers la reine, faisant voltiger sa cape brune.

- Votre peuple a massacré tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu au nom de Sauron. Lorsque le vent a tourné, vous avez fui comme des lâches. Vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous, alors qu'il est évident que vous êtes ici pour tous nous détruire.

Anubis sortit de derrière le siège, prêt à faire payer son insolence à cet elfe prétentieux. La main sur la garde de son épée il déclencha un mouvement dans l'assistance qui laissait présager un bain de sang.

La nephtisis leva son bras devant Anubis, lui interdisant avec autorité de s'avancer. Anubis recula à contre cœur. Elle se leva dans un bruissement de tissu, lentement, de façon presque menaçante. Elle se redressa entièrement, imposant son pouvoir.

Tout comme Anubis, son visage et son cou étaient entièrement peint en blanc, première étape de son maquille complexe. Sa lèvre supérieure était peinte en noir, ainsi qu'une fine bande verticale sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses paupières aussi étaient charbonneuses : plus le trait de maquillage s'éloignait de l'arrête nasale plus il était épais. Son fard remontait de sa paupière jusqu'à l'extrémité de son sourcil, lui donnant ainsi un regard hautain et froid. Sous son œil droit, au milieu de sa joue, une petite goutte surmontée d'une minuscule sphère, noires toutes les deux, semblaient symboliser une larme, semblable à une fine tache d'encre.

Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon bas, permettant ainsi à une coiffe en argent de recouvrir son crâne de la naissance des cheveux jusqu'au début de son chignon. Elle était incrustée de perles noires, et brillait de mille feux. Une fine cordelette blanche torsadée l'entourait, des rangées de perles blanches y étaient accrochées, atteignant ses épaules.

Elle portait une longue robe en velours rouge ; Elle était très large au niveau des manches et à la base, ne laissant pas voir ses pieds ni autre choses que ses doigts. Le bas de la robe ainsi que les extrémité des manches étaient recouverte d'une fourrure brune, contrastant avec l'aspect sanglant de sa toilette. Elle portait un large pectoral en velours rouge lui aussi et au col montant, dont les extrémités étaient comme les autres recouvertes de l'étrange fourrure. Des signes cabalistiques brodés au fil d'or ornaient cette partie supérieure.

Elle parla d'une voix forte et claire, balayant du regard l'assemblée, interdisant ainsi quiconque de l'interrompre.

- Apprenez le respect pauvre fou ! Je suis la Reine Sekhmet, seule et unique souveraine de Corus, héritière de Noût et Anubis. L'homme qui m'accompagne est mon père, mon guerrier le plus fidèle, et le guide de tout mon peuple. Apprenez à tenir votre langue devant nous. Ou je vous laisserais découvrir comment le plus vieux d'entre nous réagit lorsqu'on prétend qu'il est un lâche.

Elle eut un petit sourire doucereux alors que ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace. Elle semblait prête à pouvoir tuer Legolas sans même érafler son maquillage.

- Auriez-vous tous oublié ? "Le repos ne sera trouvé que lorsque la mère nourricière sera vengé, et que les fils et les filles se baigneront dans le sang du père". La destinée de mon peuple est liée à l'Anneau, plus que n'importe qui en ce monde. Et nous ne sommes pas destinés à les défendre, lui et le Mordor.

Elle embrassa le conseil du regard, marquant un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit :

- Je sais que pour des êtres immortels, trois mille ans, ce n'est rien. Mais en ces heures sombres, les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu compteront trop peu d'amis pour se laisser influencer par de si vieilles querelles.

Durant tout son discours, nul n'avait osé l'interrompre. Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour remercier l'assistance de son attention et se rassit, murée dans un calme olympien, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Legolas voulut intervenir de nouveau mais Elrond le somma de se rassoir d'un geste. Gandalf et Frodon arrivèrent peu de temps après cet incident qui avait fait tomber un silence de plomb sur l'assemblée. S'il fut surpris ou opposé à la présence de la reine des nepthisis, il n'en montra rien.

Sekhmet quant à elle regarda Frodon avec douceur, faisant rougir le semi homme. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'enflammer, comme transpercé par des lances invisibles. Elle ne montra rien de son malaise qui ne tarda pas à se dissiper. Elle savait que c'était l'anneau qui l'avertissait. Elle entamait une guerre perdue d'avance.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, le conseil put commencer.

Pendant toute la réunion, Sekhmet sentit le regard de Legolas la sonder, comme pour y déceler une quelconque preuve de traîtrise. Elle n'y prêta guère attention, bien plus captivée par le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir.

C'était quelqu'un d'étrange, plein de vertu et de courage, mais fasciné par l'anneau. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé de le garder pour combattre le mal par le mal. Mais la nephtisis savait que derrière ce souhait somme toute irréfléchi, ne se cachait aucune fourberie ou soif de pouvoir, juste un être humain souhaitant protéger sa patrie.

Comme elle, en réalité.

Vint le moment de désigner celui qui irait mener l'anneau en Mordor. A la mention de cette terrible contrée, terre de ses ancêtres, Sekhmet frémit discrètement. Mais elle ne put retenir un sursaut quand la petite voix du semi homme retentit. Il était prêt à aller risquer sa vie pour détruire l'Anneau. Etait-il donc fou ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, au grand étonnement de la reine, Aragorn, héritier du trône du Gondor, Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire du Nord, Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor se joignirent à Frodon.

Elle esquissa un sourire, comprenant que si elle voulait avoir une place dans cette nouvelle bataille et dans le monde qui en découlerait cela se jouait à cet instant. Elle se leva, comme chacun des nouveaux compagnons l'avait fait avant elle. Toute l'assistance se tourna vers elle, surprise.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit-elle en souriant, quelle belle compagnie ! Mais il serait injuste de ma part de prétendre vous offrir l'aide de mon peuple, et ne pas participer à cette quête semée d'embûche.

Gandalf rit dans sa barbe. La reine imposait un représentant nephtisis dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. Refuser équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre et comme elle l'avait souligné plus tôt, ils avaient trop peu d'alliés pour se priver ainsi de l'aide de Corus, la lointaine île qui abritait ce peuple tant haï.

- Permettez-moi, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, d'intégrer à votre troupe une de mes dames de compagnie. Je trouve que tout cela manque cruellement de féminité.

Cette dernière remarque plongea les personnes autour d'elle dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Anubis se crispa, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de faire une remarque à sa souveraine malgré le protocole. Il devait songer que ce serait lui qui partirait pour ce périple. Ce fut Gimli qui brisa le silence en ricanant.

- Voyons, se moqua-t-il, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, ce voyage n'est pas une visite protocolaire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une godiche dans nos pattes, même si sa compagnie est certainement charmante dans votre palais, je vous l'accorde.

Ce fut au tour de Sekhmet de rire, une main élégamment posée sur ses lèvres pour cacher un peu son hilarité.

- Voyons seigneur nain ! Cette godiche comme vous dites, est formée à tous les arts de la guerre. Ne croyez pas que je choisis mes suivantes parce qu'elles sont bien faite ou bien pour leur capacité à meubler une conversation. Elles sont comme des gardes du corps, à l'esprit vif et avec un talent naturel pour le combat.

" Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard indulgent pour Frodon et ses amis, la force physique aura moins d'importance dans cette quête que la force du cœur.

Legolas s'apprêtait à intervenir contre cette initiative, non pour refuser la présence d'une quelconque servante dans la communauté, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un être aussi maléfique dans ce voyage. Il n'était pas prêt à faire confiance aux Nephtisis, bien trop proches de l'anneau à son goût. Et certainement incapables d'avoir un cœur dans le sens où la reine l'entendait.

Mais Elrond fut plus rapide que lui.

-Et bien, si tel est votre choix, nous n'avons pas à nous interposer. Qui est la dame qui les accompagnera ?

Sekhmet sembla hésiter quelques instants, faisant courir son regard sur les deux suivantes restées à ses côtés. Elle finit par en désigner une qui s'avança à ses côtés avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant l'assemblée, sans découvrir son visage pour autant ou prononcer une seule parole.

- Sabé. Celle qui vous accompagnera dans votre périple sera Sabé.

Sekhmet ouvrit la porte à double battant des appartements que lui prêtait le seigneur Elrond. Derrière elle, Anubis, oubliant toute courtoisie, entra sans invitation et se posta au milieu de la pièce, fulminant.

Elle soupira et ferma la porte, prête à subir le courroux de son guerrier. En tant que son géniteur et le plus ancien des nephtisis, Anubis jouissait d'un droit de regard sur tout et d'une autorité quasi indiscutable. Jamais elle n'avait osé lui tenir tête. Si en public elle était la souveraine absolue de Corus, elle n'était bien souvent qu'une reine fantoche, renonçant à tous ses droits par respect.

- Êtes-vous donc folle ? Ais-je échoué en essayant de faire de vous une reine censée ? Vous ne pouvez...

- Il suffit Anubis ! Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis la seule et unique reine de Corus et de son peuple, moi seule décide qui envoyer rejoindre la nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau.

"Le monde va changer et les nephtisis auront leur place dans ce changement. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de t'y envoyer. Oses m'affirmer que tu ne les aurais pas tous tué à la première remarque déplacée ?"

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce, les deux parents se jaugeant du regard.

- Maintenant, sors. Et apprends à m'obéir ou tu resteras à jamais le fossile d'une époque révolue.

Pour appuyer ses paroles elle lui tourna le dos et fit mine d'admirer le somptueux paysage de sa fenêtre. Elle demeura dans cette contemplation sereine bien longtemps après qu'Anubis fut sorti.

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier..._

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : premières rencontres

**Disclaimer : **Le Seigneur des Anneaux et son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien

**Reviews : **comme vous n'avez pas laissé de mail je vous remercie ici^^

**- Hinata : **Merci pour tes compliments^^ Comme tout est écris jusqu'au chapitre 8 je vais essayer de tout poster très régulièrement. Mais les premiers chapitres sont entièrement à reprendre c'est ce qui prend autant de temps.

**- Titine : **Merci aussi^^ En effet, Sekhmet est fortement inspirée d'Amidala au niveau du maquillage et de ses vêtements.

**- Yumeno : **Merci beaucoup^^ Remarque, dans la communauté tous sont de sang royal. Ces frimeurs xD Quant au caractère des elfes, et notamment Legolas, les films prennent le parti d'en faire des shootés insensibles xD Je préfère le Legolas des livres, avec un poil plus de caractère. Et tu peux me croire, au début il est loin, très loin d'être aimable avec les nains^^''

**Chapitre 2 : **Premières rencontres

Devant les grandes portes de Fondcombe, les nephtisis faisaient leurs adieux à la cité elfique et au seigneur Elrond qui les avait accueillis dans sa demeure pour la première fois de leur histoire commune. La reine Sekhmet, avec son éternel maquillage de cérémonie, admirait une dernière fois cette citée éternelle.

Elle cessa d'admirer les hautes tours spectrales pour poser un regard doux et inquiet sur la jeune fille frêle qui gardait respectueusement la tête baissée. Elle lui prit les mains et les serra en signe d'encouragement avant de s'éloigner vers son escorte et de monter à cheval, signifiant ainsi que les adieux n'avaient que trop durés.

Le dernier nephtisis encore à terre était Anubis. Il fixa la jeune fille avec sévérité. A moins que son visage ne soit plus capable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

- Je devrais rejoindre cette compagnie. Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tuer.

- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude maître Anubis. Je saurais faire honneur à Corus. Et si pour mener à bien cette quête je dois périr, je le ferais de bonne grâce et l'épée à la main.

Pour toute réponse il porta deux doigts à son front, puis à ses lèvres et frappa son poing contre sa poitrine.

- Par le métal de ma lame,

Par mon sang qui s'enfuit,

Par la force de mon âme

Et pour la mort de l'ennemi,

Je vous appartiens tout entier

Et mon cœur vous accompagne à jamais.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois, puis fit volte face pour rejoindre sa monture et partir avec le reste de la délégation sans même un regard en arrière.

Sabé les regarda s'en aller, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Elle ferma ses paupières et joignit ses mains sur son cœur. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, le vent faisant virevolter ses grands voiles bleus. Ce simple rituel qui devait marquer la bénédiction d'Anubis ressemblait plus à un adieu qu'à un encouragement.

Une fois certaine d'avoir de nouveau son entière maîtrise d'elle-même elle se tourna vers Elrond et Gandalf venus saluer la délégation nephtisis. Ils lui avaient courtoisement laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus reculer, seule nephtisis dans la cité des elfes, incertaine de revoir un jour les siens.

- Seigneur Elrond, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et pour l'ouverture d'esprit dont vous faites preuve.

Elle vit arriver du coin de l'œil Legolas, l'elfe vindicatif qu'elle avait vu au conseil. Si tous les elfes et les membres de la communauté de l'anneau sont comme lui, pensa-t-elle, je risque d'avoir du mal à rester civilisée.

- Legolas mon ami, nous vous attendions plus tôt, fit sévèrement Elrond.

- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, mais certaines obligations méritaient mon attention.

_N'importe quoi est plus important que présenter ses respects à la délégation royale de Corus..._

Elrond se tourna vers Sabé avec un sourire apaisant comme s'il suivait le fil des pensées de la jeune femme.

- Un dur périple vous attend. Pendant ces quelques semaines de répit, il serait de bon ton qu'un elfe vous serve de guide.

Il était impoli de fixer un supérieur dans sa culture aussi Sabé garda-t-elle les yeux rivés au sol, regrettant de ne pouvoir tenter de lire sur le visage d'Elrond. Un guide ? Un surveillant plutôt. Elrond faisait confiance au nephtisis comme les nephtisis faisaient confiance aux Elfes. Dans les limites de la courtoisie.

Elle retint un soupir de résignation et s'inclina brièvement.

- Je suis Sabé, fille de Bethsabée, suivante royale. Que la Grande Déesse bénisse notre rencontre.

Legolas lui répondit par une brève inclinaison de la tête. Existait-il attitude plus insultante lorsqu'on employait le nom de la Grande Déesse dans des formules de salutation ? Sabé préféra placer cela sur le compte de l'ignorance des coutumes de son peuple. Il aurait été dommage qu'au bout de quelques heures à peine elle égorge déjà un elfe.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois, ses longs voiles bruissant autour d'elle.

- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais commencer la visite de Fondcombe demain. Pour le moment je préfèrerais me reposer.

Elle n'avait guère eut le temps de souffler depuis le départ de son île lointaine. A peine arrivée, la reine avait souhaité quitter Fondcombe sans même faire une halte. Loin de trouver cela étrange ou insultant, Elrond avait escorté la délégation jusqu'aux portes de la cité.

Legolas, muré dans le silence la mena aux spacieux appartements qui seraient les siens pour toute la durée de son séjour. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en entrant dans le vaste séjour sans fenêtres, éclairé par la lumière étouffée du crépuscule. Jamais elle n'avait vu bâtiment construit de main d'homme à ce point en harmonie avec la nature. Ce n'était pas une cité construite au milieu des arbres. C'était une cité conçue par les arbres. Elle se retourna pour faire partager son émerveillement maladroit à son nouveau compagnon.

- Si l'on doit concéder au moins une chose aux Elfes c'est bien...

Elle s'interrompit. Legolas était déjà parti.

_Toute cette histoire commence mal. Et je doute que cela aille en s'améliorant..._

OoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Legolas suivait Sabé comme son ombre. Une ombre bien silencieuse. Si la suivante avait essayé dans un premier temps de briser la glace et de faire parler ce stupide énergumène, elle avait vite renoncé. Elle se contentait de sillonner la cité des elfes, en proie aux regards et aux murmures. Parlait-on d'elle ou bien du mépris bien visible que lui témoignait Legolas ?

Ancrée au fond d'elle même, son éducation l'empêchait de manquer de respect à un homme. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un de ses hôtes et qu'une de ses missions consistait à démontrer aux elfes que les nephtisis était un peuple civilisé. Elle acceptait donc, enveloppée dans ses voiles et sa bonne éducation d'être traitée par le mépris. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

Debout sur un ponton de bois, elle regardait des carpes filer librement dans l'eau claire. Mais qui pourrait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ? Ici elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. D'ici quelques semaines elle entamerait un périple qui lui coûterait très certainement la vie. A quoi bon s'enchaîner à des principes qu'elle avait toujours voulu combattre ?

Elle se tourna vers l'elfe et soutint son regard et son silence de longues minutes avant de commencer à retirer ses voiles. Lentement, soulevant le tissu vaporeux, elle dévoila ce qu'aucun homme autre qu'Anubis n'avait jamais vu. Les siècles étaient passés. Peut-être les millénaires. Et elle avait toujours rêvé ressentir l'excitation et la boule au ventre de se dévoiler au mépris de toutes les règles et de tous les codes.

Elle révéla un visage aux traits fins, les pommettes hautes et des yeux en amandes aux cils épais qui lui agrandissaient encore davantage le regard. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient tressés et s'enroulaient autour de son crâne. Elle aurait pu être une elfe si ses traits avaient été moins anguleux et si au lieu de dégager calme et sagesse elle n'était pas l'incarnation de la colère et de la violence sauvage.

Elle eut un sourire méprisant en constatant que Legolas était à peine surpris. Il était complètement ignorant des traditions nephtisis et du fait que s'il avait été sur Corus, l'elfe aurait été tué comme un animal pour avoir osé poser ses yeux sur une des dames de la reine. Sabé quant à elle aurait vécu plusieurs décennies de souffrances et de punitions.

Les femmes de Corus bénéficiaient d'une liberté toute relative, victime d'une parité inexistante. Mais par rapport aux suivantes de la reine leur vie était un pur bonheur. Jamais une suivante ne prendrait mari ou amant. Jamais elle ne dévoilerait son visage ou son corps à d'autres qu'aux intimes de la reine. Elle ne devait vivre, penser et agir que pour sa reine et pour son bien-être.

Mais elle n'était plus sur Corus. Le temps n'était plus à la soumission. Si elle ne saisissait pas cette chance et ne profitait pas de l'ignorance de ses nouveaux compagnons, jamais elle ne pourrait changer sa vie et celle de son peuple.

Contrairement à son attitude qui transpirait la haine difficilement contenue, sa voix était calme et pose.

- Nous arrivons au terme de cette mascarade Sire Legolas. Si le seigneur Elrond tient tant à me placer sous surveillance, nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre. Il a surestimé votre sagesse. Peut-être s'est-il dit que vous me regarderiez autrement que comme une abomination misérable. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que la Terre du Milieu est ainsi divisée et affaiblie. Je n'ai pas mérité que vous me traitiez ainsi. Vous en revanche avez pleinement mérité mon mépris.

Au fil des paroles de Sabé le visage de Legolas se décomposa autant que celui d'un elfe en était capable. Mais avant qu'il puisse riposter Sabé fit demi tour, certaine que l'elfe ne la suivrait pas. Elle espérait sincèrement que tous les membres de la communauté n'étaient comme cet elfe arrogant et fermé.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il n'était guère intelligent de se brouiller avec une personne qui allait accompagner ses jours et ses nuits pour un long périple qui allait nécessiter entraide et esprit d'équipe, mais elle avait trop souvent rêvé de se révolter. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un homme adossé à un arbre à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Sabé reconnut Boromir, le fils de l'intendant du Gondor. Ils s'examinèrent quelques instants du regard. Nul doute qu'il avait assisté à l'esclandre.

- N'est-ce pas quelque peu discourtois d'espionner les gens ?

- N'est-t-il pas absolument défendu au commun des mortels de voir votre visage ?

Sabé, surprise, esquissa un sourire, gênée que sa supercherie soit si rapidement découverte.

- Il est rare que les étrangers soient au courant de nos traditions.

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne rien savoir sur mes compagnons de voyage.

Boromir était calme, il possédait l'assurance des grands guerriers. Sabé quant à elle avait été intriguée au conseil par cet humain qui était fasciné par l'anneau autant qu'elle-même l'était. Elle s'inclina légèrement, prête à prendre congé mais Boromir l'arrêta.

- Votre peuple est-il capable de maîtriser le pouvoir de l'Anneau ?

Sabé le fixa quelques instants, essayant de sonder l'homme avide mais pourtant généreux qui se tenait devant elle. Pensait-il vraiment que quiconque sur cette terre à part Sauron pouvait contrôler l'Anneau Unique ?

Elle comprit alors qu'elle devait être un mystère pour Boromir qui vouait une admiration craintive à l'Anneau. Elle aussi tenait ses origines de la Montagne du Destin et devrait être au service de Sauron. Elle sourit doucement à Boromir.

- Il me faut un nouveau gardien. Et il semble que nous ayons beaucoup à partager vous et moi.

OoOoO

Sabé ne sut jamais ce qu'Elrond pensa de son altercation avec Legolas et malgré son respect pour le seigneur elfique elle ne s'en soucia guère. Elle occupa des journées trop courtes à se promener dans la cité vêtue de toilettes toujours plus extravagantes, accompagnée par un Boromir indulgent et intrigué. Leurs longues conversations n'avaient toujours pas résolues ses questionnements su la nature soi-disant démoniaque de Sabé, mais il comptait désormais parmi les amis trop rares de la suivante. Quant à elle, elle découvrait le plaisir de discuter et de plaisanter librement avec un homme.

Quelques jours avant le départ fatidique elle eût envie de visiter la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Au fil de ses conversations avec Boromir elle se rendait compte qu'elle en savait très peu sur la Terre du Milieu et était de surcroit intriguée par ce qu'on pouvait bien raconter sur son peuple dans des ouvrages elfiques.

En poussant les lourdes portes de bois, elle se laissa envahir par l'odeur âcre des vieux livres et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise polie quand elle vit les quatre hobbits réunis autour d'une table vernie, des parchemins et des ouvrages volumineux encombrant l'espace.

Il semblait qu'ils étaient animés par la même idée que Sabé. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils compulsaient toutes les sources d'informations sur l'histoire et les légendes des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus, leurs réactions accueillantes surprenant la suivante.

Un sourire jovial éclaira le visage de Merry et Pipin alors que l'un se ruait vers Sabé et que l'autre lui tirait une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, alors que Sam se reculait dans un coin de la pièce, animé d'une crainte respectueuse. Les deux cousins commencèrent sans tarder à assaillir de questions la suivante sur son peuple.

- Calmez-vous... Calmez vous hobbits, tempéra Boromir alors que Sabé riait de bon cœur devant ces étranges manières. Vous ressembler à des chiots affamés devant un os.

-Pardonnez-nous, nous sommes désolés, babilla Pipin. Mais nous brûlions d'envie de vous rencontrer Sabé !

- Oui, continua Merry, Nous voulons que vous nous racontiez tout sur les mœurs de votre peuple !

- Les livres de références sur les nains et les elfes ne manquent pas mais sur les nephtisis il n'existe que de vieilles légendes. Nous voulions bien croire au début que vous étiez une créature du mal assoiffée de sang et de pouvoir mais...

- C'est difficile à croire quand on la voit avec toutes ces fanfreluches et ces rubans, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabé lança un regard désapprobateur à Boromir qui lui souriait ironiquement. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément qu'on puisse penser qu'elle était une bête cruelle et sanguinaire, mais le chevalier ne cessait de la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait davantage à un oisillon tombé du nid avec ses manières de femme soumise qu'à une terrible sauvage.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle passa de longues et distrayantes après-midi à échanger des informations avec les deux cousins. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les hobbits puissent avoir une véritable culture et des traditions aussi complexes.

- Mais, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, fit Pipin pensivement. Le maquillage de votre reine. C'est vraiment très étrange.

-Oui, poursuivit son ami, on ne la reconnaîtrait même pas sans. Pourquoi être ainsi maquillée ?

Sabé sourit devant leur air intrigué. Merry prenait des notes, et Pipin était assis en tailleur sur la table, débraillé, mais toujours attentif.

- Eh bien, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un des symboles les plus forts de notre peuple. Nul n'a jamais vu son véritable visage. Le blanc dans notre culture est le symbole de la puissance et du pouvoir absolu. La larme noire est pour le deuil, à jamais présent dans nos cœurs, de notre première reine, Noût.

- Mais, il y une chose que je ne comprends pas, interrogea Merry, se redressant de son parchemin et en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

D'un hochement de la tête la jeune Nephtisis l'invita à poursuivre.

- Vous dites que personne ne l'a jamais vu sans maquillage. Même pas dans sa jeunesse ?

Le visage de Sabé s'assombrit quelques secondes et quand elle fournit son explication, sa voix avait perdu son ton enjoué et rieur.

-Sekhmet est l'enfant de Noût et Anubis. Elle est aussi âgée que le seigneur Elrond. N'oubliez pas que nous disposons de la même immortalité que les elfes, ajouta-t-elle devant les mines étonnées de ses vis-à-vis. Elle passa son enfance cloîtrée, sous la garde de son père, le peuple la vénérant sans même la connaître. Pour eux, elle était le symbole de leur liberté nouvellement acquise, de leur indépendance. Quand elle atteint l'âge de porter l'épée elle prit part aux guerres de clans qui ont ravagé Corus pendant des siècles.

Après ces explications, Sabé s'excusa et se retira, prétextant une grande fatigue, laissant des hobbits encore avides de savoir, mais qui devraient attendre le lendemain.

OoOoO

Nos amis avaient séjourné prés de deux mois dans la maison d'Elrond : novembre était passé avec les derniers lambeaux de l'automne et décembre touchait à sa fin, quand les éclaireurs partis repérer les meilleures routes à emprunter commencèrent à revenir.

Sabé les regardait, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, méditant sur l'venir incertain qui l'attendait. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle vie entre les arbres de Fondcombe, une vie sans voiles et ni soumission.

Mais ce plaisant interlude était désormais terminé. La quête de l'Anneau allait bientôt débuter, avec tous les dangers qu'elle comportait.

Quelques jours après le retour des éclaireurs qui n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de la présence des serviteurs de Sauron, Les dix membres de la communauté se retrouvèrent pour le départ devant les grandes portes de la cité des elfes. Sabé regardait les tours blanches s'élever parmi les arbres avec un sourire mélancolique en attachant autour de sa taille les fourreaux de ses deux épées. Elle était certainement la première de son peuple à avoir passé tant de temps en compagnie d'elfes et à avoir vécu avec eux, dans leur demeure.

Les dix compagnons étaient tous vêtu simplement, mais chaudement en vue de l'hiver et ne transportaient rien de superflu. Le plus important était porté par le poney de Sam. Sabé avait coiffé une unique et longue tresse en un chignon bas serré, et était vêtue d'une tunique à haut col rouge bordeaux, par-dessus un pantalon de la même couleur qui rentrait dans des cuissardes en cuir noir qui remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Elrond leur fit ses adieux, les encourageant de tout son cœur pour la réussite de leur quête. De nombreux autres membres de la maisonnée d'Elrond, qui se tenaient dans les ombres, les regardèrent partir et leur dire adieu d'une voix douce. Enfin, ils s'en furent et disparurent silencieusement dans l'obscurité.

**A suivre...**

Ok, ce chapitre est légèrement inutile et pauvre en action, mais il permet de faire mieux connaissance avec Sabé promis, au prochain, un peu plus de mouvement.


End file.
